shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Libre Shop
Flora Libre shop is a shop built by a poorest man in the village. It's also the smallest house in the village. People are extremely curious about how poor it could be in this golden kingdom. Here you can get anything as long as you have money. For example, you can buy health, beauty, love even crime. No matter what you need, evil or good, all is ready. City The Terre Tree The Terre Tree is the name of the humongous tree that stands in the tropics of Shan Shui. Although in the tropics, this magical tree looks more like an apple tree. Its fruit is massive, large enough that people have built homes, and other buildings, inside them. The society of The Terra Tree village is a plutocracy and the people are all incredibly rich. They use gold to create their homes inside the fruit. The people have magical nuts that grow on the tree to store energy from the rains and the sun, using the tropical weather to their advantage. They can use magical "air roads" to travel around the village. Description Appearance Outside You can see a shabby house,totally brown, stands in the ruins. It's on a narrow lane so one person is available one time. Specially made lanterns ,something written like "Liberty" in deep black, are hung in the entrance. Unlike the building in the village, this shop is totally like a garbage dump. There's only one door to enter. The wooden door seems to be stolen by other house cause it's written"FUN PUB". Even though it wasn't belong here, it's perfect match, shabby house with tattered door. The wall of the shop is made of the skin of the fruits. Some creatures like flies will be part of it. It's so stiff and dry with strong smell which attract many foolish rich man. Kind of a miracle place in the Terre Tree. Inside Once you enter the shop, you can definitely see two signs "evil" and "good". There are two rooms in the shop which are quite different. If you wanna buy the good thing just turn right. As you walk into the room, you can feel the softest golden in the floor. No need to use any power, the floor will guide you to the room. You'd better wear the sun glasses hung on the wall. Otherwise, your eyes will get hurt because the room is too blink. You can see the famous fruits decorated with shinning diamonds. What's more, the roof is spangled with stars. Many people bought love here and lead a happy life. The "evil"room is gloomy. There are many corners that make you faint. With the dim lights, you cannot tell what does the floor look like. But you can feel sticky liquid. In the deep dark alley, you can catch the far glimmer. There's only one chair in the middle. This chair is built up by animal bodies. So it's bloody anywhere.There's one switch on the armchair. Once you put the button, somebody must be dead. The switch will certainly turn into bloody red. Please take a deep look at the back of the door, many names have been written because you have to sign your name if you want evil things. It's shinning golden. Many rich man they use luxury gold and diamonds to decorate their names. Even though it's rusted, you can see some letters, like"B.i.l.l G.a.t.e.s" ," U.m.c.l.e.S.a.m.." and many celebrities. Age/History This building just finished a month ago. However, all the furniture was collected by different places,like bar's door, mirror from toilet, the only chair from his neighbor. Purpose The Libre Shop was designed for making money at first. As time went by, the shop keeper found out it's a good way to make good people gone bad. So he's playing innocent, telling others how poor he is, use liberty to seduce people become evil. People Owners Poorest man in the Terra Tree. Residents Shan-Shui people Users * KING BOSS Category:Location Page